


Wisdom

by TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I don't even know how I thought of this, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Naruto meddles, Sakura is a Sweetie, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sloppy!Sasuke, Suggestive Themes, Team Seven at its finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: In which Sasuke is a mess, Sakura manipulates, and Naruto laughs at everybody’s expense.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I had this random idea in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep before typing all out. I'll go back to my prompts now (sorry!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related, unfortunately.

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke," she says sternly. "You know you have to take them off."

"Absolutely not."

His tone is flat and firm, and makes Sakura roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation. "It's for your own good and you know it."

"Tch."

He turns slightly, giving her his back, one foot posed on her office's windowsill, ready to take off through the rooftops.

"Be like that," she says, not turning to look if he left or not; she knows he's still listening anyway. "But don't come crying when I'm not here to help out."

Whatever images go through his head when she finishes that sentence, Sakura muses, it makes him stop in his tracks. Sakura hides a smirk behind her paperwork.

"I thought you would be more comfortable getting this out of the way with me," she baits him again, knowing she has his full attention now. "But your stubborn ass likes to suffer it seems. When you come to your senses, don't even bother to show up here."

She turns the last page of the report and closes the folder, ready to file it away when her wrist is snatched by a large hand.

"Wait," he says as he tightens his grip, preventing her from continuing the action.

"Yes?" She asks tentatively, not giving away that she has him exactly where she wants.

"Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, I will do it with you."

_Finally_ , she thinks. Her inner-self does a victory dance in her mind, _Cha!_

"Great, see you tomorrow at seven sharp. Please make sure to not eat for at least one hour before that."

"Aa."

* * *

He's not scared.

Uchiha Sasuke, scared? Pffft…

He's _not_ , okay?

He is just apprehensive; it is his body after all.

At least Sakura is the one taking care of it; he won't let anyone else touch him. He trusts her too much and the realization brings a pang of unease back to the pit of his stomach. He has an idea why that is, but still...

As he walks towards her office, about to be vulnerable and at her mercy, he thinks about all the times he placed his life (or anything) in Sakura's hands and how she cherished, taking care of it as if it was her own.

He is going to be fine.

_Everything will be ok_ , his mind reassures him.

He doesn't need to worry, not when Sakura is there, taking care of everything.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

He doesn't say anything, and immediately Sakura realizes she asked something stupid (and also embarrassing) to the ex-missing nin. Sasuke won't grace her with a reply, she knows enough to read him.

"Come here," she pats the armchair gently. "Lay down, please."

He sighs through his nose, loudly, not caring that he's letting out more than just air in front of his teammate; his frustration and a tinge of fear make an appearance too.

As he gets comfortable, head resting on the pillow, legs stretched, pink invades his visual field.

"Ok, now take this."

She thrusts a plastic cup with two pills inside towards him and holds a glass of water with her other hand.

"What is it?"

"Just something to make you relax. You won't feel a thing. I promise, Sasuke-kun."

He takes the tiny cup from her slowly, skeptically. His eyes don't leave her even when she tries, unsuccessfully, to hide a chuckle from him.

"How long will it take? The whole thing."

She huffs, but replies anyway, "impatient aren't we?"

He glares at her but feels his body relax, result of whatever she gave him. Other than knowing what's happening and getting glimpses of it, he won't feel it, and for that he's secretly grateful.

"It won't take long, Sasuke-kun. I know it's your first time doing this, so I'll be extra careful." She grabs a rubber glove and stretches it, fitting in her fingers. A snapping sound reaches his ears as she paces around him. "Very gentle."

As Sakura repeats the process, covering her other hand with the glove, he follows her fingers, and her movements. She prepares her tools and adjusts the lights, dimming the one right above his head.

Talking about his head, he feels it spinning a little, his hands sweating in fear or anticipation. Probably both.

"Ok I'm going to start," it's the last thing he hears before everything turns black.

* * *

He wakes up groggy, feeling a little disorientated.

Sasuke sees the flickering lights above him and the white walls. The ugly flower painting hanging on it confirms he's in Sakura's office, probably laying on the makeshift surgery bed.

"Sakura?"

He hears himself calling her and his voice is breathy and husky. Sasuke thinks that's funny and he tries to laugh, but as his lips tug to each side, his cheeks hurt and he winces instead.

"I'm here," her voice comes from the other side of the room.

He tries to sit up or turn, he isn't sure anymore, but his movements are too fast and he sees black again before he can even see a glimpse of her.

* * *

Sakura carries him home, there's no other way; she knows, and lucky for him she's super strong.

She carries him bridal style; looping his arms around her neck, and his legs hooked on the crook of her elbow. Poor Sasuke-kun, she thinks as she recalls the last two hours, the medicine knocked him off good.

"Sak–ra,"

His voice comes from somewhere below her chin. He still sounds dazed, but at least, it seems he's coming to his senses.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Where...?"

"I'm taking you home, we're almost at the compound."

"Aaaaaaah."

He looks up at her pulling away from the crook of her neck and stares.

Unfazed, Sakura keeps jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Her eyes are trained on him though, she watches from the corner of her eye as he keeps his gaze solely on her, something akin to awe shining in his dark eyes.

"Finding something interesting?" She jokes, trying to clear the tension he's creating with his stare-slash-no-blinking contest.

"Yes," he says in a heartbeat, " _you_."

She does a double take, locking eyes with him this time. His hand reaches out and twirls one loose, pink strand; he seems mesmerized as it curls around his finger.

"So preeeetty," he stretches the word and Sakura narrows her eyes in concern, ignoring the compliment for the moment.

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke brings a lock of her hair to his nose and sniffs it.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" She asks, mortified, voice raising an octave or two.

"Uh-huh."

_Uh-huh?!_

Sasuke says plenty of _Hns_ and _Aas_ , but never _Uh-huhs..._

"It smells like spring and baked cookies and home…" He's giving her this lopsided, boyish grin that makes her heart race and stomach flip, and Sakura doesn't know what to do. She slows down then, trying to enjoy every second of the rare display he's giving her.

"Spring! _Haruno_ Sakuuuura ka A-ha!" He points a finger at her, almost touching the tip of her nose, like he just figured out a secret.

She snorts at him, but that only prompts him to sneer and then laugh. And Sakura thinks this is the best day ever – better than the day she got him drunk at Naruto's party. The day that, in the midst of shots and slurs, Sasuke told her she's beautiful; the most beautiful girl in the world – verbatim.

"Your hair is very pretty too, Sasuke." She tells him, because she's feeling brave too, even without any drugs or Sake in her system.

"Kun!"

"Huh?"

"Sasuke-kun," he says slowly, as though he's teaching a child how to speak.

"Okay," she replies, amused. "Sasuke _-kun_."

He flicks her nose then, leaving two fingers hanging in the air, ready for another one. He doesn't do anything though.

"What was that for?"

He shrugs and keeps staring, tilting his head to get a better look, eyes trailing every inch of her face. There's childlike wonder in his eyes and that only makes her want to hug him forever; Sasuke rarely indulges in the simple things of life, and she suspects it's not because he doesn't want to, no, because there's definitely a lot of _want_ there. He just doesn't think he should; he doesn't think he deserves it.

She lands on his doorstep and asks, "keys?"

"Dunno," he shrugs.

"Ok I'm going to check your pockets," she warns him in advance.

Sakura settles him down, still holding his back and shoulder so he doesn't fall backwards. Sasuke whines when she finally places him on his own two feet.

"What? Did you think I'd carry you through the threshold like a princess too?"

She teases again, because she knows there's no upcoming glare her way. He pouts instead, crossing his arms in front of him.

A laugh escapes her immediately, and before she can double over and hug her sides, Sasuke spins on his heels and picks her up.

The laugh dies and she squeals, "Sasukeeee!"

"Kun!"

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying the princess," he says as matter of fact.

She almost swoons right there, but then Sasuke loses some of his balance, teetering from one foot to the other, until they are both on the floor; her back to the wood and him on top of her.

"Ow!"

Her head bounces forward before touching the floor, and her forehead hits Sasuke's chin. A hand comes up to rub the spot, and Sakura carefully leans back, letting her head rest on the floor as she contemplates how her day went from a simple Wisdom Teeth Surgery to babysitting a drugged, _flirty_ Uchiha.

She's not even a dentist, for Kami's sake! But of course her stubborn teammate wouldn't accept anyone else touching him, especially when he wouldn't be himself; unconscious and vulnerable on the operation chair.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura counts until five and then cranes her neck to take a look at her patient. Sasuke has his forehead nestled between her breasts. Her cheeks burn, turning pink instantly, and she clears her throat in an attempt of decorum, but he doesn't move.

The bastard _nuzzles_ her breasts instead, pressing her harder against the wood floor. He squirms on top of her until he's comfortable, then when he stops, Sakura hears a light snore coming from him.

_What in the world?_

And that's how Naruto finds her: laying on the floor, hair hanging over the edge of the Uchiha's front porch, with the sleeping beauty (read Sasuke) comfortably settled on top of her, using her breasts as pillows, drool – and some blood too – spilling onto her white blouse.

"Did you _kill_ Teme?!"

Sakura doesn't see her other teammate right away. The sound of his extremely loud cry startles her, and she tries to move from the compromising position. When her movements just make Sasuke hug her tighter, she sighs in defeat and turns to address Naruto.

"No, his surgery was this morning and I was taking him home when this," she gestures between them, " _happened_."

"Ok... did it happen just now? I can help you––"

"No!" She replies too quickly. Noticing her mistake, Sakura tries to change the topic a little. "I mean... it was like twenty minutes ago."

"And you didn't think to move? Didn't even try?"

"Uhhhhh…."

The blonde snickers, a hand stretching to point a finger in her direction.Though, Sakura glares venom – daggers at him and he drops it. 

"So, are you enjoying getting to second base with the bastard?"

"Shut up, Naruto!" She whispers angrily, "when I get up, I will beat you into next week—"

"Hah! When or _if_ you get up?"

She turns redder than a tomato, and despite the teasing, some of the heat leaves her when she mumbles to herself, "I still have six hours."

"What?"

"I have six hours until the anesthetic wears off."

Naruto scratches his head, ready for another remark or a question, she doesn't know, but beats him to it. "You won't say a thing, got it?"

Her deadly glare gets to him again, and he nods slowly, agreeing with her.

"Okay, okay... But, uh, maybe go inside." She throws him a questioning look that prompts him to explain. "The amount of blood he's drooling on your tits will resemble a murder scene pretty soon."

She sighs then looks down. _Yup, the idiot is right._

"Okay, help me here," she stretches a hand towards the blonde.

As Naruto starts to move Sasuke, the dark-haired nin stirs and opens his eyes, grinning at her like she's rainbows and sunshine all wrapped in one perfect package.

"Hey babe," he rasps.

"Babe?" Naruto snorts.

Sasuke ignores him, but Sakura cringes, flushing a shade darker than her hair again. As she tries to look away, wishing she could teleport out of this embarrassing situation, Sasuke notices the little pool of blood between them.

"Oh," he says, concern laced in his tone. "Did I hurt you?"

"No?"

"The blood, did I bite your nip—"

"No! This is your blood, you idiot!"

His fingers touch the skin around his eyes and he frowns.

"Not from the Mangekyō," she corrects him, "your mouth."

Fingers touch the corner of his mouth, and sure enough he finds blood there. Sakura has her healing palm on his cheek, checking the stitches and the place where his teeth once were; she soothes his gum with her chakra and he sighs, relaxing with the treatment.

"You had surgery this morning. Shizune and I removed your wisdom teeth," she reminds him, explaining slowly. "Since you wouldn't go to a dentist or trust anyone else with your body, we had to do it."

Sasuke nods to himself, looking at her with appreciation and something else––

"You can have my body," he tells her like it's the most normal thing to say, then as though it's not enough, the Uchiha throws her a slow wink.

Her eyes widen, lips parting to reply, but nothing comes out. Sakura can't process regular thoughts right now, let alone will her body to dignify her teammate with a reply.

Naruto snickers in the background, then laughs, rolling on the floor while bracing himself.

"Go away, dead last." Sasuke throws casually over his shoulder, then turns back to Sakura and whispers a new plan, "let's get out of these dirty clothes."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

_Kami help her_ , she's going to faint if he keeps this up.

"Hands!" She shrieks, because he's inching closer to areas that a friend – a teammate – shouldn't touch **.**

"What? I can't touch you?"

There's hurt in his voice, and hurt contorting his pretty face, and Sakura wants it to go away, so she tries to make him understand. "You can, but—"

His hand grabs one breast and squeezes it.

Sakura splutters her words, unable to finish the sentence. She's mortified and a little turned on too, but mostly mortified – especially because of their _audience_.

Naruto's laugh gets out of hand and he begs someone, anyone, to make it stop.

When Sakura remains frozen beneath him, Sasuke's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "aren't we together?"

"Together?"

"I'm courting you."

"Since when?!" Sakura asks at the same time that Naruto says, "and you're doing it wrong!"

He mumbles something that might be the answer, but she can't hear anything, and she tells him that.

"I said, since the bench."

Oh.

_Oh._

"What bench?" Naruto asks in the background and is completely ignored by the lovebirds.

"You promised forever and…"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... I didn't know you wanted that. You never said anything since you came back." She cups his cheeks and studies his soft, vulnerable expression – something she'll miss after this anesthesia episode. "I wish you'd remember this."

She leans forward and gently presses her lips on his. A tender, soft kiss full of love and longing.

It lasts a few seconds, and when she pulls back, Sakura hears a sniffle and a whisper from Naruto, wishing that the bastard would remember all this too.

* * *

During the next six hours several (amusing) things happen.

Naruto helps Sakura and they both take the loopy Uchiha inside. They help him out of his bloody clothes and give him a bath, somehow keeping everything PG 13. Sasuke ends up getting everyone wet (nothing new).

Tucked in and comfortable in his pajamas, Sasuke naps as Sakura cleans herself up, and Naruto cleans the fridge up.

Sasuke wakes up two hours later to find his teammates in the living room watching a movie with popcorn and snacks. Feeling affronted, he immediately asks why he wasn't invited and settles in the middle of them, pushing Sakura away from the blonde.

During the movie (a horror one), Sasuke hides himself behind Sakura; the ghost scene makes him restless or afraid, he isn't sure. He buries his face between her shoulder blades and stays there for a while.

Shortly after that, Sasuke notices that she's wearing his clothes, the _uchiwa_ proudly displayed in the middle of her back.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"You bleed on mine earlier."

He recalls something but it's fuzzy in his mind. Then, he starts thinking about other things that would make her wear his clothes and smirks. Naruto catches on to that and laughs, getting the Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke looks left and right, and notices both his teammates' attire. "And why are _you_ wearing my shirt, Dobe?"

The scene is comic to say the least; three war heroes wearing pitch-black, high-collared shirts with the uchiwa on their back, sitting side by side on a couch, watching a movie together.

"You finally adopted me into the family," Naruto says without looking away from the TV.

Sasuke turns to Sakura, "are we married now? Did you convince me to adopt the idiot?"

Sakura looks at him, then at Naruto who is trying not to laugh, and plays along. "It was either him or a dog."

When the credits roll out, Naruto is splayed on the floor and snoring (pretty much like a dog), and Sakura is scooping more ice cream into her bowl.

"What is that?"

"Vanilla and dark chocolate ice cream."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure?"

Immediately, Sasuke moves into her personal space and steals her poised spoonful. Sakura watches as his face twists into a sour expression as though he is sucking a lime and not the sweet dessert.

He gives her this light glare that is half-amusing and half-threatening, and Sakura pats his head, consoling his self-imposed misery.

As the dark-haired nin moves to sit more comfortably, gluing his cheek to her biceps in a clingy manner, Sakura exhales a bittersweet sigh, knowing that the crazy (but nice) effects of the anesthesia are getting to an end.

* * *

Almost a week later, Sasuke is fully recovered and back to his regular activities. Despite his protests about the surgery and the need for it to begin with, he makes sure to follow all of Sakura's post-operative instructions in order to avoid any follow ups.

The Uchiha has almost forgotten the whole experience when his best friend brings it up during training.

"Since you got rid of all your _wisdom_ last week, I'm gonna share some of mine with you."

Naruto says out of nowhere, and though the words don't make sense, Sasuke is certain that the blonde understands something that he doesn't himself. He's not in the mood for a heart-to-heart or whatever prank his friend has in mind, so he snorts and throws him a look that says "save it."

"No, no, no!" Naruto protests as he starts to walk away. "You will want to see this."

_See?_ That got the Uchiha's attention. The blonde takes advantage that Sasuke is not moving to try to convince him.

"Come on, use the Sharingan on me, I need you to see how my week went."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder, feeling skeptical with reason; his friend had pranked him more often than not, and he isn't in the mood to go through another _pink_ harem jutsu like last time.

"No tricks this time," Naruto promises with his serious voice.

Although the raven-haired nin sighs, he decides to comply with his best friend request. Black turns into crimson, tomoes spinning slowly, as he brings them to a world full of possibilities.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke asks when his friend stays motionless, only staring around and taking in the new surroundings. He doesn't blame the blonde, really; Sasuke spent a lot of time molding this world into something pleasant, but it can be overwhelming to anyone with regular eyes – everything is enhanced after all.

"Ok, ok, sorry!" Naruto says, walking towards Sasuke. "Let's go through my Friday, shall we?"

They walk together as the universe around them morph and twist, taking shape as the memories fill it. They see and hear everything that happened in Naruto's memories, relieving the day as if it was their present.

Sasuke sees the blonde training with Kakashi early in the morning.

They walk through the village, stopping by the Hyuuga compound. Naruto asks to fast-forward a couple hours and Sasuke inwardly cringes.

Naruto eats ramen, goes to the market, and then finally walks to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke immediately sees himself and he's glad this is his world still, because his eyes are wide and his mouth agape when he takes in the scene.

Naruto pats him on the back as he watches everything that happened that day after his dental surgery. He's appalled; an unsease feeling settles in his stomach as he sees himself being vulnerable and open (and crazy) around his teammates.

There's a confession, and a kiss, and some other things in between.

Sasuke knows he needs to move.

And now.

The genjutsu is quickly dispelled and he thanks Naruto before he disappears.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura hears the question coming from the window. Spinning on her chair, she meets the mismatched eyes of her teammate. He's crouched on her windowsill, looking angry and... hurt?

"Told you what?"

"The post-surgery."

Although he gives her a direct answer, it's plain and it doesn't explain anything really. Sakura is smart enough to connect the dots though; she has an idea why he's asking her about _that_ right after his training with Naruto. The knucklehead is _meddling_ where he shouldn't.

Sakura doesn't give him a straight answer, just arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms. Her eyes say too much already, and she knows he knows that.

"You need to stop doing that." She frowns at his accusation and that eggs him on. "Stop sheltering me. I _need_ to take responsibilities for my actions. And emotions, and…"

As he trails off, lost in his own thoughts, Sakura stands up and walks towards him, stopping a few inches short of touching him.

"I know, Sasuke-kun," she offers him a watery smile. "I'm sorry."

"I-I _am_ trying."

"I know."

Before the deafening silence can unsettle her, Sakura takes a deep breath and reaches out, placing a hand on his cheek. She brushes her thumb in a soothing manner, and offers, "would you like my help?"

His eyes find hers, and though she can feel him relaxing a little, there's still a frown creasing his brow. Her hand retreats from his cheek, only so she can place two fingers between his eyebrows and push the skin up slightly. "Stop worrying."

The simple movement changes his expression, and he looks adorable like that; confused and _soft_. She will never tell him that though.

Slowly but surely, he nods. He's still stunned, only observing her and not moving, so she drops her hand and offers him an unrestrained smile; that one that she saves only for him since they were little.

One of the corners of his mouth tugs upwards then, and his reply is more of a tiny smirk than a smile, but she loves it anyway. Though he's still crouching on the opened window, Sakura goes on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

The press of their lips is warm, soft, and blood-free this time.

It brings tingles down her spine, a welcoming warmth runs through her, and her heart threatens to break through her ribcage. The kiss lasts more than their first one, and she doesn't try to prolong it further; not right now when everything is raw and new.

As Sakura pulls away, Sasuke stops her by dropping his forehead onto hers. Sharing the same breath, noses touching, he whispers, "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was supposed to be funny only but then I got this xD
> 
> I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
